carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Baby (1982)
Plot Overview A frantic Alexis screaming for help manages to flag down a car and gets Fallon the medical attention she needs. Fallon has not been hurted but an emergency c-section is needed. The baby is delivered premature but appears to be fine. Alexis gets a hold of Blake who rushes to the hospital with Krystle (with whom he was celebrating their reconciliation). Alexis claims the accident occurred because Fallon had to much champagne at the party. Krystle guarantees that Fallon did not drink. Blake does not really care who is correct - just that Fallon and the baby are fine. The interaction in the hospital gave Alexis the chance to make another dig at Krystle for her inability to give Blake a child. Jeff cannot be found because he has returned to Claudia's apartment. When she falls asleep, Claudia gets the opportunity to steal his key, find a locksmith to duplicate the key, and return to her apartment. Jeff wakes just as she is about to put the keys back in his pocket. In order to get out of this situation, Claudia distracts Jeff by embracing him. Unfortunately for Claudia, the information that she was looking for was not in that locked cabinet. Still this does not stop her from going to Cecil and claim that she has upheld her end of the bargain. Claudia wants to know where Lindsay is. Cecil reminds Claudia she was to provide the shale oil extraction information, not to sleep with Jeff to get access to the file. Claudia feels dirty but Cecil tells her that is how ones make it in the world. When Fallon awakes following surgery, she immediately recalls what happened and why. She is inconsolable and does not want to see anyone. Fallon tells Alexis that Sammy Jo was the one who told her about the paternity issue. Alexis is annoyed and will finally rid the family of Sammy Jo. She offers her $20,000 to leave the family and sign an affidavit claiming that she never consummated the marriage. However, Sammy Jo is more clever than Alexis thought. She will take the money to better herself or find somebody wealthier. But, she will not sign such an affidavit, and if Alexis does not like it, she will tell Steven that his mother offered her $20,000 to say that he is a gay. Alexis gives Sammy Jo the money and Sammy Jo is off. Meanwhile, Blake is questioning who was buying up Denver Carrington stock. He believes it to be Logan Rhinewood. Jeff finally makes it to see Fallon but she is too upset to even see the baby. Utterly disgusted, Jeff calls Fallon "a monster" and "inhuman". Krystle catches her niece as she is leaving and Sammy Jo notes that Alexis pretty much forced her to leave. Already angry at Alexis, Krystle discovers that she was shooting the day she fell from the horse. Krystle finally puts it all together and goes to confront Alexis. Alexis will have none of this and slaps Krystle who jumps on her. A dirty catfight results from this. Despite a bad day for Alexis, it does end with some good news. Krystle's divorce to Samuel Mark Jennings (now Mark Jennings) was not finalized in Mexico. Krystle was never divorced and probably does not even know it. Alexis wants to get a hold of this Mark Jennings as soon as possible. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tim O'Connor ... Thomas Crayford * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Belinda Montgomery ... Jennifer Brighton * Allyn Ann McLerie ... Dr. B. Forrester credited as Dr. Morrell * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Gail Landry ... Woman Guest * Grayce Grant ... Circulating Nurse * Melverne Klayten ... Nurse Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 28-Jan-1982 to 05-Feb-1982 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Franklin Canyon Reservoir, Santa Monica Mountains (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes : Steven is having an argument with Sammy Jo when Joseph informs him about Fallon's accident; Alexis talks to Fallon while she is asleep; Blake talks to Dr. Brighton. * Shortened scenes : Nick asks Steven and Sammy Jo if they have seen Fallon; after her unpleasant talk with Alexis at the hospital Krystle argue with Nick; Sammy Jo insists that Alexis sign her a twenty five thousands check rather than sixteen thousands. * Trivia: This is the first episode to feature what would become a hugely popular Dynasty staple - a catfight between Krystle and Alexis. Their first "contretemps", as Alexis would refer to it, takes place in her studio and is a clear victory for Krystle who finishes it with the classic line "If you want a rematch, just whistle. If you can." * Goofs: Obvious stunt double for Joan Collins in the catfight scene. During the fight, Alexis grabs a glass vase and tries to hit Krystle with it, but ends up shattering it on the floor instead. She then puts her hand directly on the broken glass and rolls over the shards, but she isn't cut at all. Quotes * Krystle Carrington [after a particularly nasty catfight with Alexis]: If you want a rematch, just whistle... if you can! * Alexis Carrington [Alexis has offered Sammy Jo twenty thousand dollars to allow her marriage to Steven to be annuled]: From now on, every word that you utter is going to cost you one thousand dollars. You've just said four words; that's now sixteen thousand dollars. Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Hey! Alexis Carrington: Not exactly a word, but I'm going to count it anyway. Fifteen thousand dollars. Tell me something, my little nymphette: is this your way of upping the ante? * Claudia Blaisdel : You've made a prostitute out of me. Cecil Colby: I taught you how to use sex for gain. And it apparently upsets you. Claudia Blaisdel: It disgusts me. Cecil Colby: How naive you are for a bright young woman, Claudia. Don't you know that if you want something in this world, you have to pay for it? * Dr. B. Forrester : Well, there's no point in your all waiting tonight. The baby is in intensive care, and Mrs. Colby isn't in any condition for visitors. Alexis Carrington: Doctor, I'm her mother. May I see her? Dr. B. Forrester: Oh, you can, of course, Mrs. Carrington. In the morning. Photo Gallery Dynasty3101.jpg Dynasty3102.jpg Dynasty3103.jpg Dynasty3104.jpg Dynasty3105.jpg Dynasty3106.jpg Dynasty3107.jpg Dynasty3108.jpg Dynasty3109.jpg Dynasty3110.jpg Dynasty3111.jpg Dynasty31.jpg